


An Understanding

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Luke Castellan is a new celestial spirit and is not happy. Good thing he at least meets someone who is capable of relating.aka Jellal and Luke have a heart to heart.





	An Understanding

Luke Castellan had thought he had been lucky to end up here, but now he wished he was elsewhere. Laughter reached his ears and he frowned and glared down at the ground where he sat, and also glaring at his outfit. He hated his outfit just as much as much as he hated everything else the Isles of the Blest- sorry the Celestial Spirit World- had to offer. He had no clue why he was forced to constantly wear gold pantaloons and a black crop top with sleeves and blue designs, and of course he couldn't wear shoes. He'd tried changing his clothes many times, but whenever he changed he was yelled at. It just wasn't fair that Leo could walk around in a suit and he was stuck looking like this. Perhaps horrible fashion was his punishment for what he had done before committing the suicide which helped land him here.

"Oi! Hourglass!"

Luke didn't look up when he heard himself called. He had told them enough times already, that he wouldn't answer to that name, that he wouldn't use that power anymore. Time had done enough to him already. Despite these thoughts his hand went to his neck to fiddle with the stupid hourglass necklace he always wore in lieu of his old camp beads. It felt so wrong, yet so fitting all the same time.

"I'm talking to you," came Leo's voice.

Luke sighed and dragged his eyes up to see Leo standing over him. "What?"

"You should be getting yourself ready," Leo smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I may or may not have tipped off to a certain Celestial Mage that there was a constantly unhappy spirit. And now she may or may not be out searching for a key to a certain spirit. And she may or may not be very close to finding it at this exact moment."

Luke's eyes narrowed, "Go fuck yourself."

Leo had the nerve to laugh. Luke glared at him as he slowly stood, but the stupid smile never left the other spirits mouth.

Luke opened his mouth only to quickly shut it as sand began to swirl around him. With nothing else to do but accept it Luke glared harder at Leo as the sand engulfed him.

~~~~

When the sand stopped swirling and disappeared except for that of which found its way into Luke's clothes and hair he came face to face with a blonde girl.

She had a large smile, blonde hair and big brown eyes, and Luke already knew her name from hearing it so many times from the other spirits. She held a silver key tightly in her hand and Luke vaguely wondered what would happen if he tried to snap it, it hadn't worked the other times he had tried it, but he third time's the charm right?

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said slowly before she could get a word out. "Mind sending me back? Oh and forgetting you ever found that?" He asked nodding toward the key.

"What? Why would I do that?" She asked him. "I just bought this for one. The store owner says his father before him had a hard time selling it! I don't get why no one would want you despite Loke saying you're always grumpy. So will you make a contract with me?"

Luke crossed his arms and ignored the feeling of shifting sand in his clothes. "No."

"Don't be stupid! What days are you free?"

"None."

"But-"

"Mondays I hate life. Tuesdays I hate life and pace- can't skip leg day. Wednesdays I eat," he continued ticking each day off his finger. "Thursdays I glare- it's Thursday if you haven't noticed. Fridays I punch things. Saturdays I contemplate my life existence. And Sundays I sleep and rest before starting over again. So you see I am a very busy person. And you're interfering with my schedule. I mean this sand is a bitch to clean out of my clothes. So just send me back and things can go back to normal hm?"

Lucy's mouth opened and closed, and Luke enjoyed her silence.

"Lucy ignore him," Leo said walking over and putting an arm around the girl. "He just doesn't like being a Celestial Spirit. But if you want him to fight he will."

Lucy stared at him for a moment concern in her eyes, "Alright, but why wouldn't you enjoy being a Celestial Spirit?"

Luke gave a hollow laugh. "Do you even want to get me started?"

Lucy's eyes flickered to the key in her hand. "Alright, I'll send you back."

A small smile appeared on Luke's face as the sand once again encircled him.

~~~~

It had been a good amount of time since Luke had been summoned by Lucy. He wasn't exactly sure how long due to the time difference between both worlds but it was at least two days. Though when he felt the sand around him he was already thinking up ways to get her to send him back.

When things cleared his words died in his throat upon seeing Lucy. The blonde girl was covered in bandages and sitting in a bed in an empty infirmary, even so she gave him a large smile. "Hi Luke!"

"You're hurt," he blurted.

She kept smiling and shook her head, "Its nothing. I'll be fine. These Grand Magic Games are really tough. But anyway I was wondering if I could get to know you a bit better?"

Luke sat down on the corner of her bed careful not to sit too close to her. "I'm not a zodiac, but I can still fight Lucy."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, I also know that you're hurt and I could've helped."

"I'll be fine," she promised. "So can we talk? To be honest I'm kind of bored down here. Everyone else is up watching the matches and keeping an eye on Raven Tail and Sabertooth."

"Who are they?"

"Other guilds. They haven't exactly been playing nice. Raven Tail even tried to kidnap Wendy and Porlyusica earlier, and Sabertooth's Minvera well she..." Lucy trailed off and looked down at hers as she turned Luke's silver key over in her hand.

Luke frowned and his hand began to fiddle with his necklace, "What did you want to talk about?"

Lucy looked up to him with a smile. "I don't know. What kind of things can you do? What do you like to do for fun?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't do much. And as for my power I unfortunately um have partial control over time."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"It's not important," Luke said quickly. "Tell me about yourself, Leo and others talk about you a lot. Let's see if what they told me is true."

Lucy gave Luke a smile and began talking about all of her friends.

They talked for a while, Luke mainly listening and chiming in with a couple questions here or there. He wasn't sure how long they talked, but it was interrupted by the door bursting open and a number of people coming through talking excitedly. They talked loudly and takes over each other, one girl had apparently had brought _a lot_ of alcohol and all were drinking merrily and talking trying to cheer up Lucy.

Luke was unsure how exactly he got roped into it, but one way or another he found himself drinking and pretending he cared what all of their names were without hiding the fact he was not at all amused by their behavior. Yes seeing Lucy look happy made him feel a bit better, but that was it. Honestly being around all these people just made him feel worse than it should. He gave a sigh and grabbed another glass of alcohol and moved to a less crowded part of the room.

Also in that part of the room was a man. He was dressed ridiculously in navy clothes, and white bandages that made Luke happy he got to wear a crop top instead of that. On top of that he had a navy beanie over blue hair and a greenish scarf like thing which covered his nose and mouth. One of his hands gripped it tightly while his other hand held a jug of his own alcohol. His eyes flickered to Luke momentarily as his hand dropped from his mouth. Luke ignored him and sat on the floor against the wall and took another sip.

"So you're Lucy's newest spirit?" The man asked finally.

"Yeah," Luke sighed. "I'm Luke. Which are you?"

"Jel-Mystogan."

Luke raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him, "So Mystogan what's your real name?" He asked with a small smirk. "Jel? Jelly? Jelly bean?"

Mystogan didn't meet his eyes. "Your magic power seems different than other spirits," he told Luke changing the subject.

"I am different than them," Luke nodded and threw back some more from his jug unsure why he was either bothering to indulge the conversation.

"How so?"

"I wasn't always a Celestial Spirit."

Mystogan stopped midway of lifting his jug to his lips. "You were a-"

"Person," Luke nodded. "This is where I ended up after I died and... I hate it. I don't deserve this," he said quietly.

Mystogan didn't question him and moved his scarf slightly to take a sip. "I feel I don't deserve this," Mystogan said after a short pause drawing Luke's attention. "I did some unspeakable things."

Luke gave a snort of laughter. "I doubt you did anything worse than I have."

Mystogan's eyes met Luke's for a moment and Luke was the first to look away. He stared down at the floor wondering why he was even saying these things. Or why he was even vaguely interested in "Mystogan" and his life.

"Did you have the the right reasons?" Luke questioned.

Mystogan's looked to Luke before they traveled over to where Lucy's friend Erza was laughing along with the others. "I think so."

Luke watched Erza laugh for a moment longer, but it wasn't her laugh that echoed in his ears and her face began to morph into another. Luke quickly shook his head and looked to the floor.

"Then isn't that what matters?" Luke said more to himself.

"I still want to right my wrongs. No," Mystogan said shaking his head. "I'm going to. Did you... did you have the right reasons?"

Luke set his jug down on the floor and clasped his hands to keep them from shaking. "I- I know I was only doing what I thought was right. I wanted to save her..."

"But you listened to the wrong voice?"  
Mystogan guessed quietly and Luke could feel his eyes start to water.

"Yeah, and because of me so many died."

Luke heard Mystogan take a deep breath beside him, but refused to look over. "And now I want nothing more to than to fix it."

"And now you're lost because you're unsure how to fix it. But you're still- I'm going to do everything in my power anyway."

Luke finally looked up to Mystogan and they locked eyes before looking back to the group in front of them saying nothing more as an intense understanding passed through them.

~~~~

Jellal was unsure why he had even spoken with the Celestial Spirit, but he surprisingly wasn't upset he did.

"Don't wait too long," Luke told Jellal breaking the silence.

"What?" Jellal questioned looking to Luke. Luke's eyes instead traveled to wear Erza stood glaring at Natsu and Gray, before he looked back to him. "You're still alive. I'm not. So don't wait too long. We've both made enough mistakes."

Jellal blinked surprised, but nodded slowly seeing the emotions he couldn't place behind Luke's eyes. "I won't," he promised.

"Good," Luke said softly with a nod, yet it was clear he was no longer looking at Jellal, but rather like he was imaging something else entirely. Jellal was pretty sure he knew what that was. Jellal watched as Luke shook his head suddenly and stood up from the floor and dusted off his pants with another "Good" as sand began to flow around his body.

Jellal watched as Luke faded with a sad smile, looking out at where his friends laughed across the field. Luke's smile stretched painfully across his cheeks, and when he looked back at Jellal his eyes were watering, "Good." Luke's image vanished, and Jellal stared transfixed where Luke had stood. Only the sweet smell of pine needles remained.


End file.
